


Oh Baby?

by Kira_the_Cat



Series: Oh Baby? [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chaos Emeralds, Diapers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow's been turned into a helpless infant. But by who? Kira and Sonic race to find the answers before Shadow gets permenantly stuck like that. Besides, how bad could babysitting the Ultimate Lifeform be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I posted on DeviantART and FF.N. Enjoy some baby Shadow cuteness.

# Oh Baby?

Third Person POV

Kira raced after Sonic, the beautiful scenery of the Green Hill Zone rushing by as she tried to catch up to the Blue Blur. She skidded to a complete stop as her highly developed human ears twitched twice. Sonic, upon hearing her stop, turned and raced back over to her.

"What's up sis?" he asked as she crawled around, looking for something. He watched her curiously as she moved farther from him and pawed through the bushes.

"Sonic...I think we have a problem..."

Shadow's POV

I slowly came to in the brightest of places. Where was I again? Oh right, Green Hill Zone...chasing the doctor again...But why? The bright light subsided and the Faker's younger sister hovered over me.

"He's awake. Shadow, are you alright?" she asked. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was baby babble. My eyes widened. Did I just say baby babble? The Faker howled with laughter and I shot a glare at him. I was hoping this was a bad dream, that I had just been knocked out by one of the doctor's mechs. My hopes that I was only asleep faded as she lifted me up and cradled me in her arms. I whined in protest, I was not some helpless infant. I am, or was, the Ultimate Lifeform. "Stop squirming Shadow. I don't want to drop you." she said. I pouted and babbled angrily at her, demanding she put me down right now.

"Awwww, is wittle Shadow cwanky?" he cooed. I glared at him and he just laughed.

"Sonikku stop being a jerk and lets go. He's prob'ly just tired and hungry." She said as she headed for a starpost. "This should get us home." We jumped into it and reappeared near their house. The Faker was already inside when we got there and was currently assembling what looked like a highchair. My heart skipped a beat and I squirmed around in her arms. "Shadow stop." she shifted me around so that I was looking over her shoulder. I resorted to my last option, even if it wasn't the best option. I sucked in a breath before crying loudly. "Okay, Mr. Cranky-pants. It's time for a nap." she said with a sigh.

"The crib's set up if you wanna put him in your room." he said. I glared at him again, making a mental note to kill them both when I returned to normal. I shivered as we headed down the hall to her room. 

"Lets find you something warm to wear." she said as she laid me on the changing table and strapped me down. I fumbled with the strap but discovered that, along with my size and speech, my motor skills were gone too. I whined in frustration, wishing this nightmare would end already. She reappeared from under the table, a pair of powder blue footed sleepers, a bottle of shampoo, and a towel in one hand and a diaper in the other. "Glad he ran to the store." she said cheerfully as she unstrapped me from the table and carried me into the kitchen. She turned on the sink and ran the water until it was lukewarm before putting me in. I wiggled around, whining and fussing as she rubbed some soap in my quills. When she was done torturing me with that she rinsed me off and wrapped me in the towel. We returned to her room where she blow dried my fur. I was once again strapped to the changing table as she tried to diaper me. I kicked and squirmed before I started to cry again. "Stop fussing so much." she said before she started rubbing my stomach. My cries weakened into whimpers as I tried to fight the relaxing and soothing motion. Soon enough, she had me diapered and was sliding the sleepers on. After I was dressed she unstrapped me and headed back to the kitchen. I was placed in the highchair and given a set of toy keys to 'play' with. I sighed and glared at the toy while she fixed lunch. The Faker walked over and grinned at me. I glared back, not in the mood to deal with him or his human whelp.

 _'Chaos, what is wrong with him?'_ I thought as he jingled the keys in front of me. I continued to glare, not understanding at all what he was trying to accomplish.

"Aww, come on Shadow." he half whined. "Can you say 'Sonic'?" he asked, that goofy grin still plastered to his muzzle. I narrowed my glare.

 _'No, but I _ **can**_ shove these damned keys down your thoat Faker...'_ I thought. Instead, I babbled angrily at him, promising death and tourture should he keep up this ridiculous behavior, knowing he wouldn't have the foggiest idea what I was saying. He continued to grin, now cooing in what I assume was an attempt to piss me off and add to my misery. I picked up the keys and with my limited motor skills, chucked them at him, hitting him square between the eyes. I laughed as he fell back into a chair and rubbed his forehead. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Eventually, she came over, sitting a plate of chilli dogs on the table next to the Faker before picking me up. She sat down on the couch, shifting me so I was cradled in her arms. I wanted to fight but it felt oddly safe and comfortable. In her hand was a bottle with what I assume was milk of some kind. She held the rubber nipple to my lips and I turned my head to the side. I refused to be degraded further by drinking from a bottle.

"Come on Shadow." she said softly. "Just a little bit and then you can take a nap." I glared up at her, I was not drinking from a bottle or taking a nap. I wasn't even tired. Apparently my body and my mind weren't on the same page as my slight yawn gave her the opening she needed to stick the nipple in my mouth. Instictivly, my lips closed on it and I began to suck. The warm liquid sliding down my throat and filling my empty stomach. It felt good to say the least. "See, now was that so hard?" I tried to glare but I was quickly falling asleep from the milk. I pushed weakly at the bottle, trying to get it out of my mouth as I whimpered, too full to cry. She pulled it from my mouth, carrying me back to her room and laying me in the crib. My brain fogged up as I drifted into slumber.


End file.
